Between Flowers and the Void
by NamelessWonder117
Summary: After leaving her grandmother, Frisk went to the place her dead Great Uncle, Chara, had fallen about a hundred years before. However, once she dies in a fight, she sees a ghostly figure that made her worry about not only her SOUL, but the other SOULs in the Underground. What can she do? (Rated M for gore, child death, my own language, and other things)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Look, this is my first fanfiction I've put out. I have done role plays, but not one on** _ **Undertale.**_ **I know that Chara and Frisk are gender neutral, but I always saw Chara as a boy and Frisk a girl. Please don't show too much hate on this. If you have** _ **suggestions**_ **and not hate comments, please review and I'll do my best to either edit it later or add it in for later chapters. Anyway, I'm making this M just cause you'll never know and knowing me, later on, there will be M stuff. So, please have fun and if you like it enough, then share it with your friends, you know, the ones that know you go on this site and give no fucks. See, there is one reason for the rating! My own language!~! I own nothing but this fiction idea, Toby Fox owns** _ **Undertale.**_ **OK, let's go.**

* * *

Chapter One

Frisk decided to climb the mountain, always hearing the rumors of people going up there and never coming back. It all started about a hundred years ago with the first case being a young child running up there. Her family had always said to her since she was a baby that the child, Chara, was her grandmother's twin brother. "He went up there to kill himself", Frisk's grandmother had said many times, "because he didn't want to live with an abusive step-father that mostly had beaten poor Chara for his bad mouth. After my brother ran off, your great grandmother had my step-father leave and had most of the family searching for her son. It wasn't until a year to that day we found out Chara's fate."

"A boss-monster carried his lifeless body towards the village and laid him down on the meadow of buttercups, Chara's favorite thing about the village. The villagers had attacked the monster, convinced that the monster had killed the sad child. I, however, thought differently once I saw his face. The monster looked so sad, on the verge of tears," she recollected sadly, being on the verge of crying herself each time she told this part, "before taking my dead twin up again and running out of the village, back up the mountain. I felt so heartbroken at that sight that I married out of the village once I was old enough, knowing that all the people in it had tried to kill the monster that was only returning my brother."

So, after hearing that told to her over and over after Frisk's ten years of life, she went up the mountain. Young Frisk could barely understand the signs (because of the long words that are all 'legal stuff' as her grandmother said) they put up along the trail to the mountaintop, but they all meant to turn back. The signs went up over the years from the six other people that went missing in the hundred year span between Chara and now. Most people didn't have the DETERMINATION to get past the third sign that was about a mile up. Frisk panted and gasped for breath, making it up to the end of the trail after three hours of climbing, she being only ten and clad in her favorite striped sweater her grandmother had knitted her made things harder, but, thankfully, she had thought ahead to pack enough water and some food for the hike.

Frisk looked up at the sky, frowning inwardly. She had always felt the pull to something in the mountain, but it wasn't until her grandmother had said that Chara was her age when he went up to kill himself that she used all her DETERMINATION to climb here to give her respects to her long-dead family member. Shrugging off the backpack, she take out the last of the ham sandwich her grandmother had packed for the first day of school Frisk was meant to be at now. Knowing that her grandmother will be angry at her once she saw the note that explains why she skipped school to do this. She is the only family Frisk had known, her mother dying in her childbirth and her father dumping Frisk onto her grandmother a month after that, claiming he couldn't handle a reminder or a child that will have a speech impediment. So, with speech being an issue, Frisk's grandmother taught her how to sign and write at an early age, explaining that she had that problem as well now and then.

Thinking of her grandmother made poor Frisk want to run back down the mountain side to hug her. She shook her head, doing her best to keep her course, turning towards the woods while feeling determined, heading to the spot she was drawn to the most. There, at the spot, was a rather large pit, so dark and brooding that she is sure this is where Chara went. Setting the backpack down at the spot, Frisk moved forward to see if she could spot the bottom. Not looking where she stepped, Frisk tripped over a thick vine, tumbling forward, into the pit, almost like her ancestor did a hundred years before….

* * *

Groaning, Frisk woke up sore, almost like the time she went swimming at the beach with her grandmother (who was a very active member of the village, even for an 117-year-old woman) and her estranged father for hours, getting sun burnt and a small shell out of it. Pushing herself up, Frisk saw that she had landed on a bed of flowers, buttercups to be exact. That made her feel weird, knowing that Chara's dead body had laid on a similar bed of flowers in the village by the monster. Shaking her head to wake up fully enough to stand, she made her way into a room that had a strange spot of grass in the center of it. Moving closer to it, a flower suddenly popped out of the ground, not only that, it had… a face?

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" the flower said. Frisk backed up some, staring wide-eyed at the thing. _How- how did that thing-?_ The thought was interrupted by it. "You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, this must be so confusing to you. No worries! Your friend, Flowey, is here to help ya out!" It winked at her just before things got weirder.

Frisk felt something being pulled out of her chest as the background of the room darken and all color had left from Flowey and her, leaving them both black and white. Looking down, Frisk let out a shocked gasp, seeing a shining, red heart over her chest. "This is your SOUL, it's what you use to make friends down here! You make friends by gaining LV. What's 'LV' you ask? It means LOVE, of course!" Frisk saw something moving behind him. Suddenly, six flower petals came forward towards her, moving slowly to Frisk's SOUL. "These are called 'friendliness pellets'. These are how you gain LOVE. You want some LOVE, right? Then run into the pellets!"

Being overly trusting, Frisk had walked forward, into the pellets…. Only that once one hit her SOUL, she fell to the ground, pain raking through her. She could almost see numbers in front of her suddenly dropping down from twenty to one HP. Looking up at Flowey in confusion, wondering if this was supposed to hurt so much, only to see the flower's face had morphed into something that wasn't so friendly. " **You idiot. "** The flower said, it's voice becoming something demonic, " **In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?! DIE."** More flower petals appeared, surrounding Frisk and her small heart. Flowey started to laugh manically, making the petals close around her.

Then suddenly, the petals disappeared, shocking Frisk, making her almost miss the fact her HP was fully restored. Flowey seemed confused as well when a flame suddenly knocked it out of the ground, making it yelp. Looking around for the reason why the flame came out, she saw a tall goat like woman stepping out of the shadows. After what happened, Frisk try to cover her SOUL out of fear of being attacked again. She sees it was stupid to do that once she talked. "My, what a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth… Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through here every day to see if anyone had fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs" The color came flooding back along with the background once she stepped forward. She held out her clawed hand to the confused Frisk, smiling at her to reassure her. She took Toriel's hand and smiled back, quickly following her out of the room…

* * *

 **AN: Welp, hoped you guys liked that. I'm going to skip ahead in the next chapter to the point where Frisk arrives at Torri's house. I know I screwed up on some dialogue Flowey had, but hey, this is my first time doing this and I'll edit it if you guys dislike it too much. If I do well enough on this, I'll make one where… well, you guys will see. I'll do my best to make the next one a bit longer. Anywho, please let me know what you think and I'll do my best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Please don't show too much hate on this. If you have** _ **suggestions**_ **and not hate comments, please review and I'll do my best to either edit it later or add it in for later chapters. And thank you Stormherald98 for making this one of your favorites! I own nothing but this fiction idea, Toby Fox owns** _ **Undertale** **.**_ **Anywho, let us continue.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Frisk stood in front of the cute house that was at the end of the ruins, bruised and scraped up from the battles all these monsters had forced her in. Other than that, she still felt determined. Walking over to the pile of leaves, there was a familiar star-like object floating above them. Frisk gingerly cupped her hands under the object, sighing as a prompt popped up in front of her. With her hands full, the prompt allowed her to use her SOUL to choose between save and return options.

 _ **Save**_ _ **/**_ **Return**

 **Frisk LV1 01:45:10**

 **Ruins-Home**

Just like the last time she did this, all of the bruises faded and the cuts disappeared as if they never happened. With her HP restored, she turned to the front door of the house just as Toriel opened the door and popped her head out, looking for Frisk. Spotting her by the leaf pile that Toriel swept thereafter they all fell off the tree that could never keep any left on it. "My child," Toriel called out to her, smiling, "come here. The entrance to my home is this way."

Frisk smiled at the goat monster, standing up from the SAVE POINT as she called it, and headed towards Toriel. The old monster opened the door more for her to let Frisk inside. She felt the warmth inside and frowned inwardly, being reminded of her grandmother's home on the surface. The feeling had caused a stab of homesickness and loneliness. Thankful that Toriel took the lead to show Frisk something, she took this time to shake her head to try to clear her thoughts and force a smile for the monster.

Toriel stopped in front of a door, presumably the room Frisk will stay in while she stays here. "Surprise, your very own room! I hope you like it, young one." Feeling something resting on top of her head suddenly, Frisk glanced up to see Toriel's paw on her head, stroking her hair softly. She suddenly stopped as the smell of something burning wafted into the hall. "I smell something burning. Uh, I'll be right back!" Toriel exclaimed as she held her purple dress up slightly to run into the kitchen, leaving Frisk alone. She moved forward and opened the door, stepping in.

The room was a child's bedroom, having a box full of old toys, shoes of different sizes to the side, a dresser filled with striped sweaters, and a large fluffy bed. Frisk sat on the bed, bouncing on it some to test it. Nodding, she stood and went to see if what Toriel was baking burned. She paused in the living room that had a dining table with chairs, a reading chair that was great for Toriel, a bookcase filled with books, and a fireplace. She tipped toed into the kitchen to glance in, seeing Toriel sighing in relief as she just saved the pie, cutting it into eight pieces. Frisk was spotted as the goal monster turned to go back and inform Frisk about the pie. She smiled at the child and turned to her. "The pie is too hot to eat right now. You can go and play as it cools off, my child."

Frisk nodded, awarded with another pet on her head by Toriel before she went off to 'her' room. She plopped into the bed, laying back over the covers. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, thinking back to what happened not that long ago while she was still in the puzzle portion of the ruins…

* * *

Frisk glanced at the time on the phone Toriel gave her, only four minutes passed from when she left Frisk to go ahead to get things fixed up. Sighing softly, she exited the room and saw a Froggit sitting next to another room entrance. Ignoring him for the second to inspect the glowing star like object floating above a pile of leaves. Ever so gently, she poked at it. It was warm, and started to spin slowly from her poke. She cupped the bottom of the star with both of her small hands and gasped as a text box popped in front of her, asking her if she wanted to 'Save' or to 'Return'. When she took a hand out from under the star, the box vanished. She thought back to the fight with the other Froggit, the dummy, and Flowey. Placing both hands back under the star, she summoned her SOUL forth to select the 'Save' option.

 _ **Save**_ **/Return**

 **Frisk LV1 0:15:09**

 **Leaf Pile-Ruins**

She blinked in surprise from the second prompt that appeared then disappeared. Shaking her head, she stood and walked over to the Froggit in the room, smiling nervously at him (or was it a her?) and waved at it when it… ribbited? "Ribbit Ribbit Ribbit." From that Frisk got out of that was, 'Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them… They might not want to FIGHT you, please… Use some MERCY, human.' It was slightly weird that all of that was conveyed through only three 'ribbits'.

Frisk smiled and nodded at the frog monster and went into the room he (or she?) stood next to. She saw a large bowl filled with candy sitting on a pillar. Her stomach growled at her, reminding her long trip up the mountain and a long trip with monsters in between her and Miss. Toriel's home. As she went to grab a hand full, she noted the metal plate on the pillar. It read, 'Please Take One', so, begrudgingly, she took only one monster candy. Looking it over, she took a sniff of the candy, it smells like normal candy, and nothing with licorice. Frisk hated licorice so she will save it for later.

An hour of complementing Froggits, SPARING Whimsuns, falling through floors, laying on the floor with Moldsmals, encouraging a ghost, buying things from spiders, and sudden calls from Toriel, Frisk was low on health, being on **10/20 HP.** She was about to pop in the Monster Candy when a new monster appeared out of nowhere and engaged a FIGHT. The prompt showed that it's a Loox, so Frisk had to CHECK it. It had **6 AT** and **6 DEF** and the description was **Don't pick on him. Family name: Eyewalker.** After she did that, the Loox took his turn, saying, "Please don't pick on me!". The Loox's attack was like bubbles, coming from her left and right. As she jumped out of the path of one, another hit her in the back, causing her to fall forward, hitting the ground with **4/20 HP**.

Wincing, she got back up and saw it was her turn again. She tapped the ACT button then hovered her hand between the two options, **Pick On** and **Don't Pick On**. She frowned, having forgot what the earlier text said, so she hit the second option. "Finally, someone gets it!" Loox exclaimed as he took his turn, sending more bubbles, but this time with a trail behind them of more bubbles. She didn't see the trail until it was too late to get out of the way. Once hit, she watched in horror as her **HP** dropped down to zero. Dropping to her knees, she watched as her SOUL shook and shattered. She could barely feel as her body fell down onto the ground….

* * *

Opening her eyes, she saw that she stood in darkness with only a prompt in front of her, giving off light. So she read over the prompt closely.

 **Frisk LV1 1:00:27**

 **Ruins-Mouse Hole**

 **Load/Reset**

Frisk's eyes widen at the 'Reset' option, she felt her heart tighten at just looking at it. For some reason, the thought of even touching the button made her fill with sadness. Ignoring the 'Reset', she moved her hand over 'Load' when a static like sound filled her ears. Turning around sharply, she saw something white in the darkness behind her. It was an oval of white that was about 6 feet high off the ground, with five black lines in the oval, two on each side and one in the middle. Suddenly, two of the lines widen into a small circle and an half circle, the half circle holding a small white dot while the full one held a bright orange one. Underneath the face, she noticed movement that was like cloth in the wind, inside the cloth, two hands, holes cut out of the palms, moved to her eye level and started to sign as more static is heard.

 **INTERESTING**

 **A HUMAN IN THE VOID**

 **I WONDER**

 **CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME?**

Frisk stared at the monster in front of her, her hands shaking some with fear as she answered with sign language herself. " _Yes, I can understand you._ " The monster seemed to smile as he moved forward some, she noticed what looked to be red glitches around his back.

 **THEN YOU WILL GIVE ME YOUR SOUL TO GO BACK?**

The monster reached towards her quickly. She shut her eyes tightly, only opening then when her hand moved back, hitting a panel. She looked at her hand to see two ghostly ones over it, pressing her hand on the Load. She followed the hands to the body of a child, roughly about her age, clad in a green and yellow striped sweater and shorts. He had her same haircut and pale skin, they looked very similar, other than the sweater, he had red, sad eyes to her bright green ones and he was about an inch taller. The only name that came to mind for him was the one she heard all her life. She choked out the name.

"C-Ch-Chara?"

He smiled at her as light flooded her vision as she was sent back to the SAVE POINT.

* * *

Frisk jolted awake, having fallen asleep. She sat up quickly, noting she was tucked under the covers and her shoes were taken off. She looked for them, spotting a plate with a slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there you go! I hope you love this, and if you have played Skyrim, then you should read the fiction I uploaded called** _ **Expert Level**_ **. Please review with suggestions and follow this so you won't miss any chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys! There is some family issues, so if I don't update in awhile, it's because my Grandmother is having some health problems, along with the holidays, and family coming out of the woodwork. Anywho, here is the newest chapter of** _**Between Flowers and the Void**_ **. I own this idea, not** _ **Undertale**_ **, a the small white dog named Toby Fox does.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Frisk stood still as another wave of flames sent at her by Toreil, none of the flames even came close to her skin, moving away from her even if she moved towards them. She pressed MERCY again, wincing some, her burnt fingers ache with any movement from them. The Ruins' Guardian sobbed and fell to her knees. "I-I can't even save one child… not one…" Toriel choked out, her magic dimming more, until all the flames flickered out.

Frisk felt a squeeze around her heart as she watched the old monster sob. She had stayed with Toriel for about four days, going around the ruins to train with the local monsters on dodging and to work on her speech impediment. She became friends with all of them, mostly the spiders by buying a lot of their treats, even if they are claimed to have spiders in them. She mostly did this to keep from going back to the same place **that** monster was in.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and took a step towards the still sobbing Boss Monster. Toriel showed no sign that she noticed Frisk. So, she knelt before the goat monster and reached out a burnt hand, carefully stroking the top of her head. Toriel paused, looking up to see a burned and bloody Frisk, still smiling at her. She started sobbing again, pulling the tattered child into a hug, sending magic over the human's body, healing her burnt flesh that her flames caused. After a moment, Frisk pulled back some, tears running down her cheeks, causing Toriel's heart to tighten, the sight reminding her of her adopted child that died long ago with her only child.

It was when the child in front of her opened her mouth to speak surprised her the most.

Frisk swallowed another lump in her throat, closing her eyes before speaking as clearly as she could, knowing that it would still hurt her throat and make her stutter. "I w-w-will come b-ba… back for you, m-mo-mother…" She winced at the last word, placing a hand on her voice box. Toriel sat in shock, staring to the child that had only communicated to her through writing in the dirt with a stick and on paper in a spare diary with an old pen, not only that, she called her 'mother'. She hugged Frisk again, tears falling faster from her eyes as she held the child close before letting go and standing.

"My child, when you leave here, you can **not** come back. But, I am sure that you will make as many friends, if not more, as the ones you made here in the Ruins." Toriel said softly, wiping some remaining tears out of her eyes and dusting off her dress and heading down the long corridor back to Home. Frisk watched her leave with tears in her eyes as well, but she did her best to ignore them, Once the old monster rounded the corner, she sobbed quietly, using her sleeves as tissues to catch the tears. She calmed down after a minute, taking deep breaths to relax more. Then something bright yellow caught in the corner of her eye.

Cautiously, she went over to the abstract coloring. She made out the shape of petals, then green under then in the shape of leaves… As she went to call out to the diabolical flower that tricked her into attacking herself, he suddenly popped down into the floor (how he broke through the cement, she didn't know nor wants too). She sighed and looked to the looked at the doors that Toriel wanted to destroy. After testing the handle and finding them unlocked, she pushed them open, walking into the next room.

There was a longer hallway that seemed to lighten more she went down it, but with the light, the temperature seemed to drop as she got closer to the exit. She shivered, her sweater may have made her almost over heat as she climbed the mountain she is now under, but it wouldn't do her much good if it keeps getting colder. She made it to the end of the corridor, trembling worst than before. She pushed open the set of doors to find a dark room, save for a oval of light, showing off a patch of grass and the thing she started to find to be stalkerish now.

Flowey smirks at her, clicking his tongue(?) at her. "Clever, verrrryyy clever… You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed." His face distorts some as he continues, "So you are able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. I beat you feel really great. You didn't anyone this time, Chara," When he called her Chara, she started to protest, only to cough and hold her throat in pain. He grins and continues. "But what will you do when you meet a relentless killer, Chara? You'll die over and over again if you don't fight back. Then you will tire of it and attack them to make the pain stop. I wonder if you will hand over the power of this world to me. Don't worry your little head, my plan isn't regicide, it's much more fun than that." And with that, he gave an evil laugh and popped back into the ground, leaving her alone.

She stood there, staring at the spot the demonic flower was in, shakened that he referred to her as her grandmother's dead brother. She knows that she isn't as 'grown up' as the girls her age, but she wouldn't call herself a tomboy. But it just raised another question to her mind, why did he know Chara?

She shook it off the best she can, heading to the last set of doors, pushing them open and giving a stronger shiver, snow and icy wind flew at gave one last look at the ruins before heading out the door.

 **UNDERTALE**

* * *

 **Hey guys, we are going to meet the bone brothers in the next update. Hope you all are ready for the** _ **punniest**_ **guy in games. Yes, I know, Flowey's stuff was off, but its plot. Hope you guys comment without hate! Love you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year, guys, girls, and Frisks! Hope you guys are having a good year so far. My year so far was a bit rocky, but it is straightening out. I am thinking about starting another fiction about Samurai Deeper Kyo and want your opinions about what I should do. I was thinking about a gender bender one or one in the modern world. I know both have been done, but I would like to put my own out and see how it does. Anywho, let us get to the fiction you all clicked on and get off the random anime topic. I own nothing but this idea, Toby Fox, the random dog in your inventory, owns Undertale.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Frisk held herself tightly as she stepped out of the ruins, shivering hard from the harsh cold that blew over her, blowing snow in her face and sweater. She wondered how in the world that there could be snow, or even wind, under a mountain. She shrugged off the idea and pinned it under 'Most Likely Magic' topic list she had going on, other things in the list being 'how the plants in Mom's house stay green' and 'how Mom cooks without turning on the stove'.

The wind, however also pushed the ruins' door so far that it closed, the door locking once it closed. She heard the lock click in place and pulled it to see if she misheard, the door not giving an inch for her. She gave up after a moment, tearing up some. She shook her head and wiped the eyes away before turning back to the path. As she turns, she saw something shinning in the bushes near the door, curious and had a pulling feeling like before, she went to the bush. She pushed aside the branches away to look at the lense of a camera staring at her. She reached to it for it to only retract from her touch and disappear in a hole near the steam of the bush.

Frowning, Frisk stepped away from the bush and sighed, tucking her hands back under her armpits to keep them warm. The human started to walk on the path before her, thinking about the strange camera she saw until she almost tripped over a large branch in the middle of the path. She stared at it before looking up at the trees that line the path, seeing that none of their branches reach over the path. She was confused about this, but just walked around it, seeing how it was too big for her to step over the branch. She glanced down at the branch again before walking down the path. The sudden _Snap!_ however, caused here to turn back around fast, looking for the reason for it.

Frisk's eyes look down at the branch that blocked her way not even a moment before. The branch was broken, almost crushed down by an enormous amount of pressure. She paled to the same color as the snow surrounding her. She turned and walked quickly down the path, fear and DETERMINATION making her listen much closer to the forest.

 ***Crunch Crunch Crunch***

Hearing the those footsteps behind and another push caused her to break into a run until she came to a bridge, it was barred, but the bars were rather wide apart, making her think that whoever made them didn't space them correctly. Just as she was considering crossing the bridge, when a **_*~bing~*_** with a sudden heaviness that came over her, like gravity around her just tripled, caused her to not move.

 ***Crunch Crunch Crunch***

Her eyes widen as she heard the footsteps again, coming up slowly behind her, almost as if whatever is behind her is doing this deliberately. She started to panic, her heartbeat sped up and her breathing went shallow. Her mind ignored the feeling that tried to calm her down and tell her everything is ok. _Oh god, please, just please, don't let whatever type of monster that is behind me kill me and send me back to where that_ _ **thing**_ _is! Oh god, oh god, ohgodohgodohgod-_

 **"Human"**

The voice behind her cut through her thoughts. The voice was filled with such hate that she almost started crying.

 **"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my hand."**

She turned slowly, her body shaking badly as she held out her left hand, her eyes closed tightly to keep herself from crying. What she didn't expect was a hand clasping hers and a sound that could be only described by her as a fart braking the quiet of the forest. Her eyes snap open as she stared at her hand that was being held by the monster, a whoopee cushion was deflating between their hands. She noticed that the hand she held was in a white glove, giving no indication of what monster was in front of her, she looked down at its feet, seeing that looked like bones that where tucked into bright pink slippers and basketball shorts. She looked up at the main body to see the monster was also wearing a loose white t-shirt and an over-sized, deep blue, zip up hoodie with a fur lining, by the looks of it. She then looked up to the goofiest looking skull that was looking at her, the grin was wide, almost comical, and there was a small gap in the front teeth on the top row, but what caught her eye more was the white pin pricks that were staring at her, almost expecting a reaction. A feeling of dread came over her as she thought back to the monster in the place she had started to dubbed, 'The Void'.

The skeleton started to speak again, somehow doing so without opening his mouth, "hehe... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. gets them every time. anyway, you are a human, right?" To this Frisk nodded, noting that the skeleton somehow seemed to keep everything he said in lower case, to her amazement. His grin somehow got slightly wider as he chuckled as he responded, letting go of her hand. "that's hilarious. i'm sans, sans the skeleton."

Frisk brought her hands up to respond back, mostly to see if he can understand sign language, _"Hello Sans, I am Frisk. It's very nice to meet you."_ She forced out a smile for that part, only to have it fall off her face once she saw the look on Sans' face. The eye sockets went black and his grin also went away. They both came back after he looked away for a moment then back at her.

"sorry, kid. i don't understand any of what you did with your hands." Frisk didn't think that was true. "anyway, i'm actually meant to be out on watch for humans right now... but i really don't care about capturing any _body_ ," He chuckled at his pun before continuing, "now, my brother, papyrus... he's a human-hunting **FANATIC** " He looked over her shoulder, his grin widens again. "hey, actually, i think that's him over there." Frisk's breath caught as she turned some to see a figure in the distance heading their way. Sans walked around her and motioned for her to follow. "my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone, so you can walk right through."

The girl nodded and followed him, stopping when he did, seeing him nod over to a lamp that was out there without reason. "quickly, get behind that conveniently shaped lamp over there." She hurried behind the lamp like she was told to, confused on why there was a lamp her height and was in the shape of her side sillote. She did, however, had to hold back a yelp as she felt as if someone was standing next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked at where she felt the presents and saw nothing. She was pulled back to the matter at hand as she heard the footsteps getting rather close.

A rather tall skeleton, about six feet tall, came marching down the path, stopping a few feet away from Sans with his arms crossed as he seemed to have a frown on his face. He had a red scarf wrapped around his neck like a cape, an outrageously rounded armor covering his chest and the same armor type on his hip bone. Any bones that weren't his skull were covered in black fabric, armor, gloves, or boots. His gloves and boots were the same color red as his scarf. Even before the shorter skeleton said anything, she already pinned that this new monster was his brother, Papyrus.

"'sup, bro?" Sans said causally, causing the taller skeleton to become annoyed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ''SUP', BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" Papyrus shouted all of this, making Frisk think that him shouting is his normal volume, he also held up eight of his fingers when he said eight days, almost like a little kid. "YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" He threw his hands down as he asked the question.

"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?" Sans nodded over at the said lamp that Frisk was hiding behind, she could almost feel her heart stop when he said that. The strange feeling next to her seemed to be angry, the air next to her felt darker and heavier. It was his brother's shouting that forced the heart to keep beating in case she needed to run.

What caught her attention more than Papyrus' shouting was him stomping the ground, like a child throwing a tantrum. "NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" His foot stomping stopped as he took a heroic pose and somehow closed his eye sockets. The wind had stopped blowing at this point, but his scarf caught some non-existent wind. "THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO. BE MY. 'FRIEND?'" When he said this, it was almost like he was asking out into the universe if he will get a true friend. "I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." Ook... now that sounded a bit weird to Frisk, but she didn't bring up the question.

"hmmm..." Sans looked thoughtful for a moment then looked back at the conveniently shaped lamp. "maybe this lamp will help you." The feeling next to her got darker again, almost as if whatever next to her was glaring at Sans.

That started up Papyrus's foot stomping again. "SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES!" He stopped and pointed at his brother accusingly, frowning deeply, again against Frisk's knowledge of how normal bones work. "ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today. a _skele-ton_." Once the shorter of the two said that, he turned sharply to the right, winking, she had stopped questioning how these bone brothers do that and filed it under "Magic", and a rim shot sounded, the source being from his pocket. He turned back to his brother when it was done.

Papyrus didn't look happy about the pun, but somehow smiling at said pun. Frisk had to cover her mouth to keep her giggles from escaping. She was always a lover of horrible jokes, mostly her grandmother's. "SANS!"

"come on. you're smiling." Sans had a bigger grin when he spotted his brother's smile.

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus crossed his arms again. "SIGH," he said the word and didn't truly sigh, "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

Almost as if she could sense it, she knew that Sans would have another pun set up for that. She covered her mouth tighter as she heard him speak again. "wow. sounds like you're really working yourself... _down to the bone_." Again, he turned sharply to the right, winking and the rim shot going, she believed it was an app on his phone, before turning back to his brother. Frisk almost laughed too loud, glancing at the tall skeleton to see if he noticed, but he was glaring at his brother.

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES..." Papyrus suddenly looked like he had a brilliant idea and had a smile now. "AS FOR YOUR WORK... PUT A LITTLE MORE... 'BACKBONE' INTO IT!" Frisk raised an eyebrow at that, not seeing him, only knowing him for all but a few moments, to want to use a pun. He then ran off while saying, "Nehehehehehehehehhehe!", then popping back to say one more "Heh!" before fully leaving Frisk and Sans alone again.

After a quiet moment, Sans called out to Frisk to come out. She did, looking at him in confusion at why he tried twice to alert his brother to her location. The feeling from before had left after the tall skeleton did, this had calmed her down greatly. She was about to try and sign to Sans again when he spoke up. "look kid, you better get going, cause my bro might come back," He winked at her before saying, "then you would have to listen to more of my puns." She nodded weakly and turned to where Papyrus headed off to. Just as she reached the point past the sentry station that was next to the lamp, the short skeleton spoke up again. "hey, before you go, i just got to ask you a favor. my bro has been down for a bit, so can you let my brother meet you once? he never meet a human before and this might cheer him back up. thanks, anyway, i noticed you are quiet so..." He went to the station and looked like he was taking some stuff out from under the counter, some bottles of mustard, ketchup, and relish, some hot-dog buns, and other things before taking out a stick. He looked at it in his hands for a second before heading to her.

"here, take this with you for when you meet my brother so you two can talk. he won't understand you trying to talk with your hands as well." He shoved the stick into her hands and headed down the path and back to the bridge. "i'll see you up the path, kiddo." The wind picked up after he said that, blowing snow in her face and blinding her for a moment. When she could see again, Sans was gone.

Frisk shook her head and glanced at the stand again, noting to herself a bottle of ketchup was missing. She thought nothing about it and headed into the next area.

She looked at the three way intersection that was the path then at the Save point that was close to her and the box that was across the way. She went to the Save and held her hands under it.

 ** _Save_** **/Return**

 **Frisk LV1 04:10:04:59**

 **Snowdin-Box**

She let out a shaky breath and turned to the path, filled with DETERMINATION to find the reason why she was brought her find her way out of this mountain.

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking this one out guys! This one was a bit longer than the others and hopefully the rest will be. We will be at the point where Frisk and Paps fight. Will Frisk pass him on her first go or will he capture her? Follow this story for the next update and see what happens! I have another fiction going with this one in the Elder Scrolls world and I will be starting another one about Samurai Deeper Kyo. See you all soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my awesome readers! I have posted this and my other stories on my Quotev account, it is also called NamelessWonder117. Thank you all that are currently sticking with the story and I'm sorry for any shippers that want Frisk with someone. She is still a kid, so, if you guys want me to make one where Frisk is shipped with someone, it would have to be like ten years later. I'm talking to you Fransforever. I know some of you might be a bit... annoyed, that I haven't done a real update in a bit. Well, my last grandparent just passed away, having lost her fight with cancer. I was in the middle of writing all of my updates and the start of a new fic when she went into the hospital. I'm sorry about bringing this up, but I had to explain why I couldn't update. If I was the me a few years ago, I would have deleted this account and all my others and vowed off writing, but, I know that isn't what my grandma wanted. So, I am going to do my fucking very best for you guys. And on this fic, I will do two chapters this time around because I already started the sixth. Anywho, I don't own anything but this idea and Toby Fox, the dog that steals the artifact in Waterfall, owns Undertale. Oh! Be for I forget... There will be a trigger warning down below. You have been warned beforehand. Please enjoy this!**

Chapter Five

Frisk stood in front of the figure in the blizzard that happened outside of the town of Snowdin, almost instantly knowing that it was Papyrus, He seemed conflicted about something from what she could see behind her hand that was covering her eyes from the wind and snow. He seemed to notice her and turned to her. "HUMAN," she was thankful for his constant shouting, it being the only thing she can hear over this storm, "ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELING LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER."

The feeling she had when she was behind the lamp came back, it not having been there since then. It almost feels like something was holding her hand. She did her best to ignore the feeling as she did her best to listen to the younger of the skeleton brothers. "THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS," he was seemed to be counting the feelings off on a hand from what she could make out, an arm in front of him and his head tilted down some as if to look at his hand. "THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL... THESE FELLINGS..." He suddenly pointed at Frisk, again, from she could make out from his figure moving some.

"... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!" Frisk had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. She did like Paps enthusiasm and how innocent he is, almost like he was a little kid. Not a monster that had set up puzzles to catch her to be sent to the King of all Monsters. She would really want him as a friend.

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT!" Frisk smiled at that, again seeing him like a very outgoing child. "I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE," and again she felt bad for him, "I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMAN..." And she slightly didn't again.

"WORRY NOT!" The bone man posed like he always does from what she could see of him. His scarf flapping harder than before. "YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL... BE... YOUR..." He seemed to lose the posture, his head tilted back down some and his shoulders falling. He suddenly turned his back on her. "NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG!" The human girl frowned, wanting to say something, but can't risk it with the blizzard going at full blast. "I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!" She felt her heart sink, the almost ghostly feeling next to her seemed to glare, almost like it didn't like that announcement.

"YOU ARE HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! AND THEN, I CAN FULLFUL MY LIFE LONG DREAM!" He tightened his scarf, the wind picking up more. "POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" He waved a hand in front of him, activating the battle zone. Frisk relaxed and let her SOUL come out, its bright red glow being the only color in the battle zone. She noted that the wind and snow stopped, allowing her to see anything that the skeleton will throw at her.

The human looked at her options and hit the ACT. She covered her mouth when she saw the second action. Frisk decided to hit it, a prompt appearing in front of Paps, his head tilted some. "Y-YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH ME? IT WON'T WORK! I HAVE HIGH STANDERS!" Another prompt popped up in front of Frisk with two things on it.

 **I love spaghetti/ I have zero redeeming qualities**

She couldn't help but laugh some, choosing her selection easily.

 _ **I love spaghetti**_ **/ I have zero redeeming qualities**

"OH NO!" Papyrus put his hands on his cheek bones, gasping rather loudly. "YOU ARE MEETING ALL OF MY STANDERS! I GUESS THAT MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU…? LET'S DATE L-LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!" He started his turn, sending three bones at her that protruded from the ground rather slowly. She had no trouble sidestepping them. The human then hit the MERCY button on her turn.

"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT… THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK'!" Frisk smiled some, standing perfectly still as a ton of light blue colored bones were thrown at her. She had her eyes closed so she didn't see the motion he made, targeting her SOUL and changing it from a bright red to a shimmering dark blue. She felt her SOUL suddenly become heavy and a sharp pain a second later. She held her chest and looked down, not expecting to see the color change on her SOUL itself, while she stared in confusion at said SOUL, the bone man spoke up. "YOU'RE BLUE NOW!"

Frisk frowned at the action, seeing that it will be harder for her to dodge now. She pressed her MERCY option and got ready for the tall skeleton's attack.

This is the point that she hardly recalls. She has shattered fragments of the fight, but when she woke up in a dog bed too small for her to sleep on next to a bowl of dog food, she figured that she had lost her fight against Papyrus. She looked around the room to see that there were two windows, a bone squeaky chew toy, bars that were too wide to keep her in the room, and a note. She decided to read the note.

 _'SORRY, I HAVE TO LOCK YOU IN THE GUEST ROOM UNTIL UNDYNE ARRIVES. FEEL FREE TO MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME! REFRESHMENTS AND ACCOMODATIONS HAVE BEEN PROVIDED._

 _\- NYEHFULLY YOURS,_

 _PAPYRUS'_

... Is what the note said. She couldn't help but smile at that and set the note down. She left the shed then, deciding to go to the shop and stock up some on the fight and maybe get the bandanna she saw...

* * *

When Frisk came back to the area she fought Papyrus, she saw his figure ahead, seemingly looking around for something. The girl decided to stop and listen in.

"OH... WHERE COULD THAT HUMAN HAVE GONE.." He seems to look up at said human then. "... WAIT... IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" She really didn't like being called an 'It', but she can't correct him at this moment. "HELLO! I WAS WORRIED THAT YOU HAD GOTTEN LOST! IT SURE IS A RELIEF TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE RIGHT HERE..." She wondered if he knew that the bars for things he keeps making are too big to keep anything in or out. "...WAIT A SECOND! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ESCAPE!" No, he didn't. "GET BACK IN THERE!" And back into the fight they go!

As the fight went on, it turned out to be surpirsingly easy compared to what she had in her head, she just had to be careful with the bones coming from behind. She was still slightly concerned about the 'Special Attack' is, but will face it with all her DETERMATAION.

.

.

.

Where his special attack was supposed to be, a dog chewing on a bone was. "WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! HEY!" When he shouted at the dog, it stopped it's gnawing on the bone and saw it was caught. "YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!" The white fluffy dog started to scoot away with the bone then, ignoring the young skeleton. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" It was too late, he had already left the fight zone. Papyrus seemed slightly happy that he didn't use it on her. Frisk sighed some and relaxed.

The tall bone man looked at the area the dog went to for a long moment before clearing his throat(?). "OH WELL. I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK." Frisk smiled at that and pressed MERCY again. Now, it was time for the really cool regular attack.

The human dodged moving bones that grew and shrank, bones with hoops on them, the dog with his special attack, bones spelt out to say 'Cool Dude', and a forest of bones with a huge one at the end. She was on 4 HP by the time she stepped over the last bone that moved slowly through the battle zone. He seemed to be tired after all of that.

"WELL. . . ! ' HUFF ' IT'S CLEAR. . . YOU CAN'T ' HUFF ' DEFEAT ME! YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!" Frisk isn't wearing boots. "THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMAN! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY." A notification popped up in front of the girl saying that he was sparing her. She smiled at that and did the same, ending the fight.

Once the storm cleared, she could see that Paps was sobbing(? How is that possible? Magic?). She felt bad for him then, moving a bit closer to him. "NYOO HOO HOO. . . I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU... UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD. . . AND. . . MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!" After hearing all of that, Frisk felt what she did when she first heard him from behind that lamp. She stepped forward towards the sobbing monster, clearing her throat a bit.

"I-I will be your fr-friend..." The human held her throat after saying that. She forgot to train her voice once she left the ruins. While she thought about that, Papyrus looked over at her in shock before recovering quickly, doing a dramatic spin to face her again, smiling widely. There seemed to be one orange tear in the corner of his left eye socket which he wiped away before speaking.

"REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME?' He wiped the happy excitement off his face to look thoughtful, hand under his chin and all, "WELL THEN. . . I GUESS. . . I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU!" Then his joyful look was back on his face. "WOWIE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE. . ." It was then that he noticed that Frisk had been holding her throat, "HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID YOU GET HURT TO BADLY?" He walked/jogged to her, kneeling down to check on her.

She shook her head no and signed, " _No, Papyrus... I'm alright. It is just my throat._ " The bone man shook his head and stood, putting his hands on his hips. "IS THAT SO? THEN YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO MY HOUSE SO WE CAN FIX THAT WITH SOME TEA UNDYNE GAVE ME! THE DATE CAN WAIT TILL TOMORROW!"

Frisk was going to object when she realized he responded to what she signed. " _You... you can understand what I'm signing?_ "

The young skeleton watched her hands before nodding, "YES, HUMAN! ME AND MY BROTHER CAN UNDERSTAND ALMOST ANY LANGUAGE! SANS SAYS IT HAS TO BE A SKELETON THING! NYEH HEH HEH!" Before she could ask anything else, the skeleton picked her up and ran off to the Christmas lighted house. She knew Sans lied to her...

 **Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with this! Just wanted to let you guys know that you don't have to read the next chapter if you don't like triggers... There are reasons why this is rated M. It won't be all sunshine and rainbows people! For those that will read it, please don't judge too much! See you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIGGER WARNING: Ok, this is a HUGE trigger warning here, one of the main reasons why I made this fic M. There is going to be GORE and CHILD DEATH. I am just telling you this now, you can just skip to the next chapter after you are done reading this, Frisk will have a 'talk' with Sans about her dream but won't go into details about it. It won't be mentioned in detail later on, just talk about the horrible dream about the child of BRAVERY. Please, skip this if you must, because I don't want to be reported by weak stomached people that DIDN'T READ MY WARNING. Most of my stories will never, NEVER,** _ **NEVER**_ **, be meant for children to read, but I know that there are some people that can't handle some things like child death, self-harm, gore, rape, etc., so I promise that I will put warnings before all things that are triggering for some people. If I haven't put a warning before something you think people get triggered by, then tell me. PLEASE SKIP IF YOU NEED TO. If you do feel that you need to read this, please chase this down with videos of kittens or something that will make you smile. Thank you. Anywho, I don't own Undertale, a white dog that you can dognate does. So, let's get this thing going...**

Chapter Six

The human girl didn't think she would be able to sleep deep enough to dream on the lumpy couch in the Skeleton brothers' home (Papyrus insisting Frisk to stay after she showed him that she had almost no money at the moment), but she was proven wrong as a dream started to form in front of her. She looked up at the machines that were too advanced for her to even to understand the reason why they were there. A muffled sob behind her took her attention from a screen that showed a human SOUL on it, but without color. She turned around and gasped at the sight.

There was a boy restrained in a chair, a bandanna with arms flexing painted on was around his neck. His orange t-shirt and black shorts had some dust on them, indicating that he killed some monsters before being caught. His short, black hair was spiked out some in random angles, framing his face and drawing attention to his amber colored eyes, most likely striking any other time, but were watery with tears as he looked around the room himself. His mouth was covered with what looked like silver duct-tape. Floating in front of his chest was an orange SOUL with some sticky pads connected to it with wires leading away from them to the screen Frisk was staring at before. It seems that the boy can't see her.

As she was about to step closer to him, a door opened with an _fwosh_ , making both children jump in surprise. While the girl turned to look at the newcomer(s?) with confusion, the boy steeled himself and started to glare at the area in front of him, waiting for whoever will enter. Two monsters entered, the one that entered first Frisk recognized as the THING that was in the VOID with her when she died in the ruins and tried to attack her. The second one stayed in the shadowy parts of the lab, but one could guess that he was a male cat monster from how his tail moved and his ears twitched along with broader shoulders than what girls had and a deeper voice when he asked, "Doctor, should we be this _close_ to that thing? It did kill four monsters while yelling for someone named..." The cat monster looked down at the clipboard in his paws (?) before finishing. "Maya. Do you think it had a relation with the other child? The child of KINDNESS?"

The boy glared at the cat monster, tugging at his binds as he tried to say some choice words to him, one can guess that he was demanding where Maya was. The Doctor looked like he was amused by this and looked at the screen Frisk was looking at before. She noticed that his scar like crack above his right eye wasn't as bad as when she last saw him. The Doctor turned back to the boy and smiled, or at least tried to make it look like he was smiling. "Well now, Richard, was it?" Richard looked at the tall monster in confusion as he spoke in what sounded like static and moved his hands in front of him, not able to understand either. The Doctor noticed this and motioned for the cat monster to translate for him.

"Oh, yes," The cat monster cleared his throat before saying, "The doctor said, 'Well now, Richard, was it?" The human strapped in the chair nodded his head some, still confused as the monster in the black lab coat started to speak and sign again, the cat monster translated for the boy, "'We do know of a child that fell in this mountain about a year ago that was carrying a frying pan and wore a stained apron. Does this sound like your 'Maya'?'" The boy nodded more at this, muffled words coming from him. The Doctor's toothless smile grew, seeming to like his response to that information. He summoned a detached hand, with what Frisk could only assume was magic, and sharply pulled off the duct-tape that was over the boy's mouth. Richard yelped in pain before looking at the monsters before him.

"Where is she?! Where is Maya, you freaks?!" He shouted at them, causing Frisk to jump some. The Doc was almost grinning, well, grinning for someone that seemed to have no teeth. He started to sign and speak static again, causing his assistant to translate quickly.

"'Well then, the child of BRAVERY has quite a mouth. And here I was about to tell him what happened to Maya. Oh well. On with what we planned.'" The monster clad in the black coat signed for the gloves and mouth cover. The feline like monster grabbed them off a tray that Frisk was next to and handed them to the monster in charged. He turned around to pull on the gloves, facing Frisk fully so she could see the badge lanyard that was around his neck. The place where one's name was meant to go was scribbled out with a good bit of the first letter of his name sticking out.

G

Before she was able to guess the other letters, he finish pulling on the gloves and had tied the mouth cover on and turned back to the boy and his assistant. Frisk paled when Doctor G signed for a scalpel, holding out a gloved hand as he summoned another detached hand to pull up and hold the boy's shirt. The boy looked down at the hand confused before looking up to see what was going on. He started to squirm and cry again. "N-no... No! Don't! You can't do this!" Richard yelled at them as the doctor walked to him, scalpel in hand.

The monster paused before summoning two more hands to sign with, "'What about the monsters you killed all in your search for a dead girl, Richard?'" That caused the bound human to stop, staring in horror at them before the cracked faced monster let out what Frisk guessed was a gasp. "'Oops! Didn't mean for that to slip. Anyway, back to the experiment. Let's see how much torture a human male can take before his HP hits ZERO.'" And with that, the hand holding the scalpel slit the twelve year old's stomach shallow enough to not hit any internal organs.

The screams started then.

A medical glove skillfully wades through the viscera of a less than willing patient, helping itself to the organic grab bag. Delicate, calm, and careful the hand removes the child's internal contents one by one. Within second the once white polymer glove is dyed flamingo pink with blood smeared about every surface just shy of the wrist. Like an apple plucked from a tree the child's now rapidly beating heart is caressed before being given its place on one of many convenient hook displays. With the current display setup, each organ had enough breathing room to be individually examined. The child was indeed aware of everything going on and the screams of horror and helplessness only heard by Frisk and the assistant.

The floating magic hands signed for the pliers as the Doctor took hold of the sobbing child's hand, holding it down and separating the fingers. The cat monster took the bloody scalpel from the tall monster's hand and replaced it for what he asked for. Doctor G started to pry off the child's finger nails, humming to himself as he sat each nail into a small glass dish that was on a tray nearby before starting on the next hand. Richard was screaming curses, begging for it to stop, sobbing for Maya or his mother, or seemed to pass out for the couple of hours as it got worse, from burning parts of his skin to pulling out a bone or two to see how his limb works after that. Frisk was forced to watch, sobbing herself as it ended, the child with the soul of BRAVERY was breathing shallowly, his exposed heart was slowing down and what fingers were left with bones were twitching some. Though G had pulled out the boy's teeth, he still seemed to be mouthing out Maya's name over and over like a broken doll. The tall monster sighed and glanced at some of the computers in the room.

The assistant had went to the corner to cry, seemingly disturbed of what he done to a human child. G muttered something in his static voice as he turned back to his assistant, tapping a monitor that held the calculation of how much HP someone has left, showing that Richard had only 1.5 left, then .75 left after G stabbed the exposed liver that hanged next to the boy's face, blood splattering on his cheek and cracked lips. The doctor nodded before stepping away from the child and pulled off his bloody gloves and tossing them into a bright red bio-hazard bin. He went to the cabinets near the human girl that was currently dreaming all of this and pulled out a glass cylinder and opened it, turning to the child with a slight smile still on its mouth.

With one of his detached hands, he motioned for his assistant to come back over and translate. The poor monster did so hesitantly, staring at the doctor's hands and not at the broken child in the chair. "'Child, do you know what the term HP means?'" To this, Richard shook his head no. The tall monster seemed slightly pleased at this answer, getting to a role like a cheesy villain and explaining the evil plan. "'Well, it is a term we monsters use for how much HoPe a SOUL has left inside of it. HoPe can get higher through two different ways, gaining LV is one way and being positive is another. But, you didn't gain HP by staying positive down here, did you?" The doctor's tone went cold while the assistant's didn't, just reading the hands with a detached voice. "You... you will pay for your crimes..." The head monster twisted the scalpel in the liver until the boy's HP hit zero. As the orange heart started to break, the container snapped it up and sealed itself. The crack that went through the center of the SOUL seemed to mend itself. The doctor nodded and turned to the cat monster who was shivering now.

"Now then, Doctor Goyang, please stop crying and bandage the body up so the Royal guards can take it to the king. I need to look at this SOUL until the king calls for it..." G walked off without signing another word or letting Dr. Goyang say anything. The cat monster watched him walk off before looking at the body of the boy then down at his phone in his paw. "I... I just helped the man kill a kid my son's age..." He covered his face then.

Frisk couldn't see more as the dream started to blur. Once it was fully gone, she opened her eyes to see the skelebros' living room ceiling. Without a moment's thought, she got off the couch, out the front door, and spewed the contents of her stomach out on the snow by the door.

 **Uh... well then... I know some of you weren't expecting Gaster right up killing a kid, but you will understand why he did it later. And for anyone that goes, "But Asgore said he killed all the kids!", well, all of that will be explained later on. Anywho, the next chapter will be a bit of an over view of this chapter with Sans but won't go into detail. See you guys soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, girls, and robots. I had to postpone this because a girl I knew was killed in a drunk driving accident that also killed her mother. She was a nice kid and shy so it was very surprising to hear it. Sorry for hitting you guys with that. Uh, anywho, this chapter will have verbally challenged Frisk, punderful Sans, and our kinda angsty Chara. I own nothing but this idea, Undertale belongs to a little white dog that barked out some game code. So, lets get started.**

Chapter Seven

Sans, being up to make one of his many midnight snacks, had heard the human get off the couch and nearly crash through the door to get outside. Now, he wasn't really worried about them, he would have been happy if the human had left, but he had put his freshly made sandwich down and went out to check on her for his brother's sake. He knew Paps would be worried about why the human left and angry at the shorter skeleton for not checking on them.

He peeked out from the doorway to see the child doubled over a weird looking and bad smelling puddle and dry heaving. He awkwardly went to the kid and patted her back. "uh... are you ok there kiddo? ya seemed to rush out of the house inna hurry."

Frisk straighten up some to be able to sign to him, not being able to talk from spewing up everything that was still in her stomach. That was one of the things with monster food, it didn't act like human food, just becoming energy for you instead of giving you energy over time. She raised her hands to begin signing. " _Sorry, Sans. I had a really bad dream. Didn't mean to wake you..._ "

"what are ya talking about? you didn't wake me, kiddo. i was up making myself something to eat in my sleep." He gave her a relaxed grin before suddenly having it stiffen. Frisk had quickly looked up at him the second he responded to her. "uh... i mean..."

" _Sans, I know you were lying about knowing sign language the moment we met, your brother confirmed it after out fight. I'm not going to ask why you lied, but I can't say that I'm not saddened by that fact._ " The girl signed quickly, figuring he would understand it. By the look on his face, she was right, he looked a bit guilty at what she signed to him.

The older skeleton sighed and scratched the back of his skull, the sound of bone scraping bone told her he didn't put his gloves back on (she still wondered about why he needed those). "look, it's a personal thing, kid. it has nuthing to do with you. back to you, what did ya dream about?"

Frisk shivered some when he mentioned that. First reason was the flash back to the dream. Second reason was the cold, she had gotten used to it somewhat, but being in the skelebro's warm house made it feel a lot colder. Third reason was that the feeling of something (or someone) was standing next to her but wasn't there like the time she hid behind the lamp from Papyrus. She closed her eyes to think of how to word her answer. She decided to leave out the major details of what happened. " _I had a dream of a monster with cracks on his face..._ " The second the short skele saw that, he stiffened up and showed a strained grin.

"really? what happened in the dream to make ya run out here to make that puddle, kiddo?" Sans didn't know much about humans and their biology, but what he did know was that they didn't expel fluids because they were happy. Frisk winced and carefully kicked snow on the puke to bury it and hide the smell.

" _I didn't mean to throw up... It was just a really bad dream and I don't want to talk about it._ " She felt the ghost like feeling next to her almost pat her on the back in approval of how she denied him of that knowledge. She started to get the feeling that whatever it was didn't really like Sans. If she ever found out what it was, she would ask it why, but for now she had to keep it to herself.

The bone-man raised a brow bone at her response but seemed to shrug it off. "if ya say so. if you feel hungry, we can heat up some of paps' 'ghetti," A look on the human's face told him that she wouldn't want to try it after he told her what the younger brother cooked it so he chuckled, "or we can get some grillby's. he is opened around this time of night." She nodded and Sans held out his left hand to her.

Frisk stared at the hand, only seeing bone and not rubber and fabric. "it's ok, kid. i'm not gonna bite cha."

" _That is not why I'm staring at your hand, Sans. I was wondering why you and Papyrus wear gloves."_ She signed to him, causing him to pull his hand back with a nervous chuckle. He put his hand in his pocket again and took out his gloves, tugging them onto his hands quickly. "it's 'cause our bones get tangled in almost anything. it becomes a real _hairy_ situation when you are petting a dog monster and your hand gets caught. paps and i have had it happen back when we were baby bones."

The human girl nodded and took his re-extended hand and followed him through the town to the bar. She never went into a bar before this, so this is a new experience for her. When Sans opened the door, motioning for her to go in first, hot air hit her face, taking all the chill from her bones (she giggled mentally at that thought as she is standing next to a living skeleton man). She walked into the building to note that there was almost no one in it other than a drunk monster that looked like a rabbit plush, a cool looking horse monster by the jukebox, and a couple of drunk bird monsters. She was happy that there weren't many monsters in the bar.

Sans patted her shoulder and lead her to the bar to sit on one of the red stools. She was going to sit down until she saw a whoopee cushion on the seat next to him. She sent him a glare and took the prank off the seat before sitting down. The bone man chuckled and took it from her and stuffed it into a pocket. "man, there are some rude people here, right?'

Sans noticed the look she gave him after he said that and chuckled, waving over the best bartender in the Underground. Grillby, a tall fire monster that somehow didn't catch anything in the building on fire, walked down to the duo, noting the company he was with tonight. The fire elemental has seen enough humans during the War, good and bad, to know that the one next to him was one of the few good ones. He pushed his glasses up more on his flame face and nodded at them when he got to the pair. "hey grillby, we'll have a double order of 'burg and ketchup and something to drink for the kid." Sans ordered for them.

The elemental monster nodded and walked off to the kitchen to make their order. The boneman suddenly pulled out a comb out of nowhere (actually, when she thought about it, it probably came from his pocket) and 'combed' the back of his head. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye-socket then cleared his throat(?). "so... what do you think of my brother?" Frisk signed her response, smiling, " _I think he is a really cool dude._ "

"of course he's cool. i mean, you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit every day." The short skeleton chuckled some, the human smiled some at that. He put the comb he still had out back where he got it. "he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. oh well, at least he washes it." He chuckled again. "and by that, i mean he wears it in the shower." He glanced at the doorway that the bartender/owner went through to see that he was back with their food. "here comes the grub!" He grinned a bit more and leaned back some so that Grillby can put the food down.

The food looked great, if not slightly greasy, the girl didn't know how that was possible. Her drink that came with the food was something that looked like a parfait but almost everything in it looked like cut out stars, even the glass that it came it was semi-shaped to be a star. Grillby handed a bottle of ketchup to Sans who turned and offered it to the kid. "want some ketchup?" She shook her head and declined the offer. Sans grinned more and winked at her. "more for me." He pressed the nozzle to his teeth, leaned his head back, and squeezed the bottle. Frisk would have been grossed out if she had never watched her grandmother drink five bottles of mustard before. He seemed a bit sad that he didn't get a reaction from her but didn't mention it.

"anyway, cool or not, you have to agree that papyrus tries real hard. like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard.." He looked at his food for a moment before smothering his burger with ketchup. The girl started to eat some of her food as she listened to him. "one day, he went to the house of the royal guard... and begged her to let him be in it." He chuckled some when Frisk tried the Starfait and her eyes lit up some as little stars popped into existents around her head. "of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. but the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there..." His permeant grin softened some at the memory. "seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training." He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "it's, uh, still a work in progress.."

There was a pause when he said that. Frisk was halfway through her burger and drink and Sans barely touched his. He took a few bits before seeming to remember something. "oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something." Time seemed to slow down to a stop, even the owner of the bar's flames stopped.

"have you ever heard of a talking flower?" He looked right at the human child who nodded some. "so, you know all about it." The air seemed to get a bit colder. "the echo flower..." Frisk relaxed when he said that. "they're all over the marsh outside of snowdin. say somthing to them and they'll repeat it over and over..." Sans took a swig of ketchup and looked at the kid, who motioned for him to continue. "what about it? well," he looked down at the counter, "papyrus told me something interesting the other day, before you came. sometimes, when no one else is around... a flower appears and whispers things to him." The human girl froze again.

" _What does the flower say to him, Sans?_ " Frisk signed to him when he looked up again.

Sans thought for a moment before replying. "flattery... advice... encouragement... predictions." As he talked, his face went blank, so did his eye sockets. It went away after a moment and his eye lights came back. He chuckled some, "weird, huh? Someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him. keep an eye out for it, ok?" He winked at her then patted her back. "thanks for listening, kid... i know you didn't have ta." Time sped back to it's normal pace again.

He glanced over at the bar's owner and his permanent smile went to a smirk. "oh, by the way, i'm flat broke. can you foot the bill, buddy? it's just 10000 G." A prompt went in front of the kid who giggled and hit **Yes** to the question. Sans laughed and shrugged. "just kidding, kiddo. grillby, put it on my tab." The fire monster nodded and started to write down the newest amount the pun throwing skelly owed him as Sans helped Frisk from her stool and walk out with her. He paused by the door. "by the way... i was gonna to say something, but i forgot. It probably doesn't matter, let's head to bed." He held the door open for her and headed back to his warm house.

 **Thanks for waiting! Stay tuned, guys, girls, and Frisks!**


End file.
